Extended Meme Rankings Wiki
Welcome to the Extended Meme Rankings Wiki A whole bunch of weird memes that Saturnin55 doesn't consider 'real' enough to appear on MossRanking. This is a fan-made site, for official Spelunky news visit Spelunky World This site is not affiliated with Mossmouth, MossRanking, Saturnin55 or MossTier. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The Categories 'Kapala%' Sacrifice yourself on an altar and turn into a Kapala. No shortcuts. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUShvpE6LSI&feature=youtu.be 0.15:932]' by Carlibraun' * 0:16.247 by Konato_K * 0:16.447 by Khold * 0:19.382 by GruntingCrunchy * 0:21.549 by ix * 0:22.116 by HecticXXX9001 * 0:25.633 by chocolatecake50000 * 0:27.159by ShinGraywords * 0:40.449 by Mazerak 'Death%' Die while playing Spelunky. No menu-death or shortcuts. * 0:01.349 by Mazerak * 0:01.399 by Spef * 0:01.565' '''by GreatStriker * 0:01.883 by ix * 0:02.066 by GruntingCrunchy (TP) * 0:02.099' by saturnin55 * 0:02.167 by samcv * 0:02.474 by Kinnijup * 0:02.494 by GruntingCrunchy (No TP) * 0:02.512 by Alcoer * 0:02.516 by Khold * 0:02.517 by Konato_K * 0:02.596 by ABob71 * 0:02.607 by chocolatecake5000 * 0:02.666 by ShinGraywords * 0:03.083 by Grooomp * 0:03.148 by Dimono * 0.04.949 by Nicksaurus * 0:01.315 by Carlibraun (Image only) '''Does not qualify for WR 'Machete Break%' Destroy the Machete by clipping it into a wall. * 02.2 seconds by Spef * 02.3 seconds by Kinnijup * 02.3 seconds by GruntingCrunchy * 02.4 seconds by DaftLunk * 02.6' '''seconds by ABob71 * 02.8 seconds by samcv * 02.8 seconds by Konato_K * 02.9 seconds by Khold * 03.0 seconds by ShinGraywords * 04.4 seconds by ix * 06.0 seconds by chocolatecake50000 * 06.5 seconds by meowmixmix * 07.4 seconds by saturnin55 * 08.5 seconds by Polo * 9.5 seconds by E5ten * 27.6 seconds by ContraMuffin * 1:24.7 by porknbeens (pork) * 7:04.4 by porknbeens (beens) 'Machete Clip%' ''Like Machete Break% but the machete needs to live after being clipped * [https://clips.twitch.tv/ColorfulLightSproutKappaWealth 10.0]' seconds by GruntingCrunchy' * 11.6 seconds by DaftLunk * 13.2 seconds by DieDai * 14.1 seconds by ABob71 * 23.2 seconds by Khold * 31.1 seconds by Konato_K 'Selfie' Self stun using the Camera. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/NimbleCrazyWoodpeckerKappaPride 2.1]' seconds by Carlibraun' * 2.3 seconds by ix * 02.5 seconds by DaftLunk * 02.5 seconds by Chocolatecake5000 * 04.2 seconds by Konato_K * 05.2 seconds by Kinnijup * 05.7 seconds by DieDai * 08.0 seconds by MikeIsMyIke * 09.3 seconds by ShinGraywords * 09.5 seconds by saturnin55 * 12.9 seconds by Abob71 * 15.6 seconds by meowmixmix 'Dark%' Use Frozlunky to play through Spelunky in all dark levels. * 4:58.641 by Mazerak * 9:33.702 by Alcoer 'Anubis II to Yama' Defeat Yama and exit while Anubis II is still alive. * 04:14.117 by Kinnijup * 6:32:420 by ix * 13:05.803 by ShinGraywords 'Walk%' Defeat Olmec without running and exit. * [https://youtu.be/f-HT6ZAjUso 04:59.074]' by Spef' * 08:01.064 by meowmixmix * 08:26.522 by denis1080 (completed with a few items) * 10:43.060 by ContraMuffin 'Foodbank%' Safely deliver an eggplant to the starving villagers in the overworld (bonus points if you complete this with a 1-1 Parachute). * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/202370136 6:27.548]' by DaftLunk' (no bonus points) * 15:13.569 by DiMono 'Cape Run' Kill Yama with a Cape. * [https://youtu.be/ePFAbHtWlyM 19:19.189]' by GruntingCrunchy' * 25:19.589 by Konato_K (also delivered Robot to Yama) 'Action Hero Any%' Escape each level just in time before a bomb explodes behind you!!! * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/150422288 4:38.076]' by Spef' * 6:35.976 by Mazerak * 7:18.766 by ABob71 * 7:29.593 by ix (also Draining Olmec) * 10:02.337 by Suspense21 Action Hero Low% Regular Action Hero%, but the player must collect exactly 12 bombs in the mines and must do the whole run low%, not counting the extra 12 bombs. * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/150422288 4:38.076]' by Spef' * 6:04.132 by ix * 6:35.976 by Mazerak 'Surf%' Surf on a Giant Spider, Giant Frog, Mammoth, and Mummy, then defeat Olmec! * 5:31.186 by ix * 13:53.431 by ix (also a Draining Olmec Run!!!) 'Alien Pot%' Get an alien in a pot! * 00.3 seconds by amourietta * 00.4 by BisleyT * 00.9 by ix * 27.5 by GruntingCrunchy * 3:37.5 by ShinGraywords 'UFO Grab' The player needs to hold a UFO on their hands. Ice caves shortcut allowed. * 1.7 seconds by samcv * 2.4 seconds by ix * 2.7 seconds by Abob * 3.0 seconds by GruntingCrunchy (also a 1.9 second run w/ pause) * 3.3 seconds by Konato_K 'Golden Monkey%' Spawn a Golden Monkey. No shortcuts allowed. * 12.9 seconds by GruntingCrunchy * 14.2 by chocolatecake5000 * 18.0 seconds by DaftLunk 'No Gold Olmec Failplant' Satisfy the requirements of Olmec Failplant% and No Gold in a single run. * [https://youtu.be/fWBWXxc_Fxw 18:59.757]' by hbix' * 19:06.383 by hbix * 21:10.402 by ShinGraywords * 28:49.909 by hbix 'No Gold Draining Olmec' Satisfy the requirements of Draining Olmec and No Gold in a single run. * [https://youtu.be/hpvIQjhHZLY 8:39.583]' by Konato_K' 'Forever Alone Any%' A run ending with two or more players completing the game, all players must be controlled by the same human being, all players can be controlled with the same controller or separate (bonus points if it's deathless) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW3kcoSBMi0 6:32.441]' by Konato_K' (Deathless) * 9:17.386 by ContraMuffin (Very much deathed) Low% All Shortcuts + Olmec Complete an All Shortcuts + Olmec run without using any extra items or health throughout the run. * [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlX7Eys4ITY&feature=youtu.be|'25:14.31']]' by ix' * 26:30.52 by meowmixmix Low% All Shortcuts + Yama Complete an All Shortcuts + Yama run without using any extra items or health throughout the run. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TTSIQHeNLo 28:39]' by curticus' * 40:39 by ix Low% Firepot A run satisfying the conditions of the Low% category in which the Spelunker dies to a Magma Man after exiting Olmec's Lair with a Cauldron. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaDtXAn3F0s%7C 4:02.435]' by ix' Low% Hell Firepot A run satisfying the conditions of the Low% Hell category in which the Spelunker dies to a Magma Man after exiting Yama's Lair with a Cauldron. * [[14:29.863|'14:29.863']]' by ix' (note: placeholder WR... Magma Man jumped over my head. Not sure if this is RNG or something else, but if anyone beats this with a slower time while killing themselves, I'd consider that the WR instead of mine). Deep Sea Diver Run Low%, except the Spelunker must collect all treasure and crates at the bottom of the lake in a Rushing Water level. He/she may use any items collected in this fashion. * 4:48.745 by Spef * 5:22.426 by DaftLunk * 6:05.891 by ix All Legendary Items Complete a Hell run holding a Plasma Cannon or Shield, Vlad's Cape equipped, and with ONLY the following passives: Udjat Eye, Hedjet, Book of the Dead, Kapala, and Crysknife. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9j4dx2OEDM 16:11.995]' by ix (Plasma Cannon)' * 41:10.203 by GruntingCrunchy (Plasma Cannon) Reverse Shortcut% Beat Olmec starting from the temple, then ice caves, and then jungle shortcuts, before finishing with a normal Low% run from the mines. (All runs must be Low%; you can reset after reaching the Olmec exit to skip the credits.) * 18:48.41 by MikeIsMyIke * 28:17.06 by denis1080 No Gold Max Basejump (retired from MossRanking) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JGQT_qU638 18:49.961]' by ix' * 26:09.385 by Brutwarst New Game+ Max Low% Max Low%, except shortcuts are allowed. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXxes7-GFU4 3:32.762]' by ix' Low% No Gold True Pacifist Mines Complete the mines satisfying all the criteria of low% no gold and true pacifist (no killing, unless it's an accident). * 38.8 seconds by chocolatecake50000 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKCdlhmNiV0 48.9]' seconds by ContraMuffin' No% True Pacifist Mines Complete the mines without collecting any gold, using any bombs or ropes, and no killing. * 38.8 seconds by chocolatecake50000 No Gold Big Money The player has to complete the game and get a final score of at least $500,000 without collecting any money outside of the City of Gold. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SUu-Otmpco&feature=youtu.be 26:28.204 ($548,475)]' by ix' True Basejump% Ain't nobody got time to do a Hell% run. * 3.0 seconds by ix True True Basejump% Activate a 1-1 parachute the ENTIRE length (from the very top block to the very bottom block) of the the worm. Timer ends as soon as you touch the bottom block of the worm. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TaDNJht6RE 6:24.3]' by ix' * 17:16.6 by GruntingCrunchy Olmec Basejump% The player must carry a 1-1 parachute and to Olmec, and jump from the very top of Olmec's Lair, activating the parachute and descending slowly into the lava pit below (without touching magma men), being killed by the lava and revived with the ankh and completing the game. Or just falling into the lava and dying works too. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1fezsgavB0 14:52.956]' by chocolatecake5000' * 10:01.921 by (I think this was also chocolatecake? Not entirely sure) Buy% Shopkeeper aggro is not allowed. Every item from every shop must be bought. Damsels must be picked up and bought from damsel shops (getting a kiss is not necessary). The entirety of the level must be checked for levels that can spawn shops. Roulette wheels must be spun once (result doesn't matter). To maximize the levels a shop can spawn on, entering the mothership is required. Ends after beating hell (meaning entering the black market and buying everything is required). * 25:49.089 by twiggle * 33:56.367 by saturnin55 Half RTA% Starting from a fresh save file, unlock half of the shortcuts (Jungle and Ice Caves), half of the journal entries, and half of the characters (8/16). Timer begins at character selection and ends as soon as the last requirement is met. (It is suggested to use the All Journal Entries livesplit timer with the journal and character trackers open, although this is not necessary). * [https://youtu.be/aLQwICkojWc 24:35]' by GruntingCrunchy' Top To Bottom% Fall from the top block of the Ice Caves to the abyss without touching ground. * 6.626 by GruntingCrunchy * 6.900 by chocolatecake50000 Ice caves jetpack% Kill yourself while wearing a jetpack, starting from the Ice Caves. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/UnusualEntertainingSquidTTours 13.386]' by chocolatecake50000' Mine Rope Trick% Change the trajectory of a thrown rope with a mine * 4.461 by GruntingCrunchy * 4.664 by chocolatecake500000 Wormbreak% Softlock the game by resetting the game before the Worm eats you. Timer ends at the end of the level. Shortcuts are allowed. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/MuddySpinelessMelonOpieOP 11.5]' by chocolatecake50000' * 13.1 by ContraMuffin New Game+ No% Complete a no% run. Shortcuts are allowed. * 1.35.834 by Carlibraun Glitch% Make a TNT block disappear with a damsel and perform the floaty Hired Help trick with the robot. * 11:00.532 by Carlibraun TNT Damsel% Make a TNT dissapear with Damsel * 9.0 by E5ten https://youtu.be/SxLGI-x1i3A * 15.7 by chocolatecakke50000 https://clips.twitch.tv/ShakingViscousClipsdadAMPEnergy * 18.7 by chocolatecake50000 https://clips.twitch.tv/JollyIntelligentIcecreamWow Tiki man% See how long you can keep a 1-1 boomerang in the air * 153 seconds by chocolatecake50000 Paranormal Investigator% Starting with a 1-1 camera, need to take a picture of the ghost every level * [https://youtu.be/TD4Mz_ncKBE 39:47.632]' by ix' * 41:59.613 by Suspense21 Category:Browse